Yesterday's Oath
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kuroko never went to Seirin. Midorima found him about two years later, an orphan and crossdressing , in his brother's school. Princess Princess AU


"Big brother! Over here!"

Midorima Shintarou's eyes flickered to where his little brother was, who was waving excitedly. Behind him, Takao Kazunari, his self-proclaimed best friend, waved back with mutual enthusiasm.

"Yo! Ryou-chan!"

The miniature version of Midorima bounced towards their direction, eagerly accepting Takao's hug with a disturbing amount of happiness. The hawkeye _squealed_ as he crushed the younger boy in his hold, dramatically sobbing.

"I've missed you so much Ryou-chan! Your big brother is a pain in the ass to deal with! I'm so glad to meet my little flower!"

His little brother _giggled_ before replying, "Mou, Kazunari-kun."

"If you two are quite done with your disgusting reunion, I would like to end this farce as soon as possible. Ryoutarou, lead the way."

The younger Midorima and Takao separated with twin pouts; it took all of Midorima's self-control to not chuck their head into the nearest trash bin. Strangers were looking at them in bewilderment, and Midorima had a feeling that, at the end of this day, he would deal with more than mere judging stares.

"Welcome to our grand school festival!"

XXX

"This is one big school." Takao whistled as they walked through the school's hallway. The windows were plastered with posters designed to attract guests, each promising some form of amusement. The school's ground was filled with stalls that offered different kind of delicacies for the visitors.

Midorima had discarded his uniform in favor of beige slacks, a blue button up top, and a knitted white vest. Hidden in his pocket were two tickets to an amusement park, his lucky items for the day. Takao also chose a blue button up, though his were a darker shade, and black undershirt with dark jeans.

"Have you adjusted to living in the dorms? It must be awkward." Takao inquired. His left arm had found sanctuary around his little brother's shoulders.

The youngest boy grinned, "It's fun! There's a lot of amazing people in this school! Our student council president is an amazing person! I will introduce you guys to him! Ah, and his co-workers, Shihoudani-senpai and Kohno-senpai, would be delighted too! Though, Yutaka-senpai would be a little difficult to deal with."

"Heh…" Takao drawled interestedly. He turned to Midorima with a teasing smirk.

"Shin-chan, aren't you jealous?"

"Hn," the bespectacled teen grunted. "That is no business of mine."

"That is not all!" Ryoutarou suddenly stopped and turned to face them with stars in his eyes. Takao and Midorima inched away, beads of sweats forming on their forehead.

"There's more?" Takao inquired cautiously.

"You have to see our precious princess!"

"Prin…cess?" The point guard blinked.

"Yes!" The younger Midorima was positively squealing, to his big brother's horror.

"W-wait! Isn't this an all-boys school!?"

XXX

"Ah, Midorima-kun, good work today! It's your break time now, isn't it?"

Takao and Midorima had to blink a few times to make sure the person in front of them was _really_ a guy. His pale fair skin was something girls would die a thousand times for, and the large blue warm eyes reminded the older Midorima of an old friend, not to mention the well-kept short blue locks. _He's really similar to that guy._

"Kohno-senpai!" Ryoutarou excitedly replied. "I'm showing my brother and his friend around! Thank you for your hard work! It must be tiring to work all day!"

The senior's smile suddenly turned chiller, "Midorima-kun, are you trying to show off?"

Midorima watched his little brother paled. "That's not it!" Ryoutarou frantically denied, flailing his arms around. "I-I mean-"

Kohno's chilling smile suddenly disappeared as he chuckled lightly. Ryoutarou blushed once he realized his senior was playing, his light chuckle turning into full-blown laugh.

"K-Kohno-senpai, I think you've been spending too much time around Shihoudani-senpai." His brother lamented.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The senior brushed away a few stray tears from his eyes. "Yuujirou seems to always have fun every time he does that. Why don't you introduce me to your brother and his friend?"

Ryoutarou brightened up in an instant. "Yes!" he grabbed Midorima's forearm and practically shoved him to the androgynous male. "This is my big brother, Midorima Shintarou! He's a regular in his basketball team and an amazing shooting guard!"

"Heh," Kohno drawled, impressed the older Midorima as he inspected him. The bespectacled teen looked back unflinchingly.

Takao guffawed behind them, "Shin-chan's a real-life tsundere! You should be thanking him, you know!?"

"Shut up, Takao." It was really a bad idea to tell Takao about this festival.

"Takao Kazunari-kun is the point guard in their team. He's an amazing player!" Ryoutarou seemed to be a closet fanboy of older men.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Kohno Touru." The way the senior bowed was awfully similar to _him_. Midorima closed his eyes to shake off the unwanted memory before opening them, nodding slightly in reply.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope my little brother hasn't been causing too much trouble."

"Wait, what does that mean!?"

Kohno ignored Ryoutarou's complain and replied with a serene smile, "Not at all. Midorima-kun is quite rambunctious but nothing we can't handle."

"Kohno-senpai too!"

As the senior tried to pacify the younger Midorima with apologies, Takao inched closer to his partner with a smile. "It seems that Ryoutarou's adjusting just fine in this school. Are you satisfied now, _big_ _brother_?" The last syllable was prolonged to rile the tsundere up.

Midorima only huffed to the hawkeye's disappointment.

"By the way, Kohno-senpai, do you know where the princess is?"

Kohno raised an eyebrow at the strange inquiry, which Midorima readily approved to. It _was_ strange to ask about a 'princess' in an all-boys school, right?

"You just passed him."

What.

"WHAT?!" Ryoutarou vocalized Midorima's inner thought, although for another reason altogether. "Ahhh, the princess is as invisible as ever!"

Ryoutarou ruffled his hair in mild-frustration. Midorima perked up at the 'invisible' part.

"Sorry for bothering you, senpai!" Ryoutarou bowed before grabbing Takao's and Midorima's arms respectively. The younger Midorima dragged the two away from there as Kohno waved them in goodbye.

"Be careful if you run into Yuujirou and Mikoto. _Especially Mikoto_."

The ominous warning that Ryoutarou was soon disregarded the moment Takao asked the question, one that Midorima himself had been itching to ask.

"What is this princess business, Ryou-chan?"

Ryoutarou hummed before replying, "In this school, there's a tradition where we have princesses every year!"

There was a terse silence as they passed by a few loud classes before Midorima inquired further. "I'm sorry, but elaborate please?"

"Since we have only boys around, every year, a few boys from the freshmen classes would be chosen as the princesses! Their duty is to cheer on the rest of the students, so they'll have fantastic performance either academically or in sports. It's really an effective method too."

"I don't understand." Takao frowned.

"Kazunari-kun," Ryoutarou grinned mischievously. "The best part about this whole thing is the chosen princesses _cross-dress in cute Lolita dresses_."

"_What_?" Midorima voiced the first thought that crossed his mind.

Takao's eyes shined approvingly as Ryoutarou giggled. "The princesses are the pretty boys from the freshmen classes! They're supposed to cross-dress as girls with wigs. All the students worship them! Though, for the past two years, we only have one princess. The current princess is a sophomore. He's been a princess since his first year! It's amazing, isn't it?! And, he's so pretty too! Yesterday, he wore a cute pink hakama, and his hair was tied back with a red ribbon! Ahh, Natashou-sensei is such a miracle worker!"

Unbeknownst to Ryoutarou, his brother was staring at him in horror. Takao covered his mouth comically in an attempt to hold his laughter.

"I heard he's wearing a _junihitoe_ (twelve-layer kimono) today!" his brother _squealed_.

"Ryoutarou!" He stopped before grabbing his brother's shoulders dramatically. Takao backed away to enjoy the show.

Midorima stared deeply into his brother's eyes, whose eyes widened in slight fear. "You don't go fanboying over another boy. You just don't. Do you understand?" Midorima whispered to the frightened boy.

"Y-yes…" Takao took pity on the younger Midorima. Shaking his head, he released Ryoutarou from his brother's hold.

"Well, why don't we go and meet the princess now? I'm sure it'll be a fun experience!"

"The princess?" a new voice interrupted. The three turned to see a gentle-looking senior (there were three romans on the collar of his uniform). His head was tilted to one side, and a small smile was playing on his thin lips. His wide green eyes were boring question into theirs, and Midorima tried not to gape at the _very_ _bright_ green locks the senior possessed.

"Sakamoto-sama!" Ryoutarou recovered from his frozen state and turned a worshipping glance at the senior, who looked like he wanted to grimace.

"Midorima-kun, please don't call me Sakamoto-sama."

The youngest boy in the group of four ignored the plea and instead, wagged his imaginary tail enthusiastically, asking, "Sakamoto-sama, do you know where the princess is?"

The senior sobered up before answering, "Ah, right now he's hiding from Natashou-sensei." He smiled apologetically.

"Eh? Why?" Ryoutarou inquired loudly.

"It seems that Natashou-sensei suddenly got a burst of inspiration, and now, he's chasing the poor princess all over the school ground to tweak a bit of the kimono's design." Sakamato seemed to be weary.

"Then, he'll just ruin the original design." Ryoutarou commented smartly.

Sakamoto's eyes met Midorima, and he smiled warmly, "Welcome to our school festival. I'm Sakamoto Akira, the president of the student council." He bowed.

"Takao Kazunari!" Takao waved with a grin.

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Midorima?" Sakamoto repeated before smiling brightly. "Ah! Midorima-kun's big brother, is it? He's been talking about inviting you for days. I think he annoyed Yuujirou and Mikoto with it." He chuckled. He turned to Ryoutarou.

"If you're looking for the princess, I think he's in the pottery clubroom. Please don't tell Natashou-sensei though. The princess is very tired from all that running, not to mention running in a heavy kimono. Natashou-sensei really went all out for today."

Ryoutarou straightened and saluted, "Yes, sir!"

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Later!" the president walked away to the direction where they came from. The three watched his figure disappeared to the corner before Ryoutarou clapped his hands happily.

"The pottery clubroom is on the second floor. Let's go!"

They walked slowly this time, Ryoutarou leading the group as he greeted some students that he knew.

Takao inched closer to Midorima and whispered, "This school seems to be more interesting than what I heard. "Princess"? Seriously?" the hawkeye snickered.

Midorima's expression did not change. "This information is baffling, of course. But, I'm interested to see this so-called princess and decide later if this school is really good for my brother's future."

They followed Ryoutarou to the second floor and stopped in front of a door. The younger Midorima seemed to be giddy as he turned around and put a finger around his mouth to ask for silence. He looked around before opening the door and ushered them in. The two followed bewilderedly and turned around just as Ryoutarou closed the door. The youngest teen turned to face them with a bright grin before calling out.

"Princess! My brother and his friend are here! Please come out!"

"Midorima-kun?"

Midorima's heart skipped a beat. Sounds of rustling clothes came from behind them, and Takao turned around as Ryoutarou beamed.

"Princess~!" the younger Midorima ran passed his brother and Takao.

"Princess, let me introduce you to them. Come."

Twin footsteps approached them. Midorima nervously turned around, if only he hadn't.

Those familiar blue eyes widened in shock as they met his. The person's familiar blue locks were gone and in their place were a long black wig. The hair on the forehead was cut into two layers similar to the traditional trim of a noble woman in Heian era look. The thick kimono hid his figure really well, and the white and red color complemented his pale skin greatly. Midorima almost forgot to breathe, shocked with nostalgia.

"Whoa!" Takao gaped. "You're really a guy?! Seriously!?"

The cross-dresser almost shyly hid behind his brother, and the younger teen laughed. "I told you so! Princess, this is my brother, Midorima Shintarou, and his friend, Takao Kazunari. You two, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, our beloved princess!"

"Kuroko…" Midorima breathed out.

Kuroko Tetsuya met his eyes again, "Hello, Midorima-kun. It has been two years, hasn't it?"

XXX

"Wait! What?!" Ryoutarou exclaimed before looking back and forth from his brother to his beloved princess. Kuroko raised a hand to cover the lower half of his face, which the males in the room found to be inappropriately attractive.

"Midorima-kun, your brother and I were both graduates from Teiko." He stated.

"We met four years ago." Midorima refused to look away from the newly-rediscovered ex-phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko was obviously avoiding his gaze.

Takao contemplated this deeply before speaking up, "Does that mean you're a basketball player? Because, Shin-chan doesn't give a shit about non-basketball players."

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably, to which Midorima narrowed his eyes, "He's the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. I'm sure you've heard about him, Takao." Takao's eyes widened in recognition, but Midorima was not done. "And, what I don't understand is, why did you disappear at the end of our third year without a single warning? We were sure that you would join a strong school and join the battle between the Generation of Miracles. Why, Kuroko? Were you running away?"

"I'm not!" the cross-dresser stated firmly, much to their surprise, Midorima more so, because never in his years of knowing the younger male had he heard that particular tone. The Kuroko that he knew two years ago was a gentle, soft-spoken and fragile one.

"Can you give us a moment?" he requested to both Ryoutarou and Takao, who looked bewildered and confused. But Takao quickly understood that there was more about this whole situation than what he and Ryoutarou had heard so far, and that they were both unwanted in this conversation.

The hawkeye grabbed the younger Midorima and dragged him out of the room, ignoring Ryoutarou's surprised cries and closed the door with firm shove.

Now, alone and without an audience, Midorima took three threatening steps towards the shorter teen. Kuroko refused to yield and stayed rooted on his feet. Midorima stopped in front of his former teammate, his gaze unwavering and cold.

"So this is where you ran to, Kuroko."

"I was not running away. Circumstances forced me."

Realizing that they were not getting anywhere with this kind of animosity around them, Midorima sat on a stool and gestured for Kuroko to do the same. The currently cross-dressing male obliged and sat across Midorima.

"Why don't you explain from the start? I can't say that Akashi would be happy with whatever reason you might come up with though."

XXX

"My parents died in an air accident on their way from China. My uncle decided to take care of my grandmother. I did not want to burden him any longer, so I came to this school." Kuroko daintily brushed his lap, presumably to get rid of imaginary dirt that he acquired in his hiding quest.

"Ogiwara-kun, my childhood friend, also attends this school. He was the one who told me about the princess system. As a princess, my tuition is covered, so I do not have to pay for anything. We are also required to stay in the dorm, so it works really well for me. That's why I came here."

The younger teen looked up and met his eyes. "I was really surprised to see the name Midorima Ryoutarou in the freshmen rooster. I knew that he must be related to you, one way or another, but I started to have some doubts since he acted nothing like you." Kuroko closed his eyes with a small smile. "Although, that was proven wrong today."

"Even after hearing this, Akashi would still not be happy."

Kuroko opened his eyes and glared slightly at him, "He's no longer the Akashi-kun that I knew and respected. He had turned into someone malicious, and I do not wish to follow that kind of person."

Midorima stared into those disappointed blue eyes and felt his own heart started to waver. He was the one who watched how Akashi turned into the person he was now, a stranger. He was such a kind and considerate captain, before Murasakibara unleashed the monster within the redhead. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I thought so too. But there's nothing we can do."

"There is, but I think it's too late now."

The defeated, weary figure of the younger teen pained him to look at it. True, he had partly wished that one of them-no, only Kuroko would be able to do it-to defeat Akashi and return him to his former self. But, it was too late now. Akashi was deep-neck in the situation his ego placed him. Last he heard from him, the redhead wished to dethrone his father and take control of the Akashi group. Knowing their former captain, it would not take him long.

The silence that passed them was awkward and painful. The reunion was not a happy one. It only opened old wounds that were better forgotten and buried.

"How's…Aomine-kun doing?" Kuroko almost hesitated on his question.

Midorima huffed. _Of course_ that would be the first thing he would ask. "He's really happy to have found a rival."

Kuroko looked up, looking shocked and hopeful. "Is that so? Who is it?"

"Kagami Taiga, power forward of Seirin."

The cross-dressing teen gasped and brought up a sleeve-covered arm to hide the act as if it was indecent. "Seirin…"

Midorima frowned and crossed his arms, "It's been bothering me, but why are you acting like a woman?"

Kuroko shot him _a look_, "In case you still don't notice, Midorima-kun, my role today _is_ a noble woman from the Heian era. Shihoudani-senpai trained me really hard for this particular theme. Please do not look down on my job. I take great pride on it since it really helps with the other students' performance."

"They're just perverts." Midorima hissed.

Kuroko only smiled, "Midorima-kun worries too much. They're all good people, and I like it here very much. Why don't we look around? Natashou-sensei should be in his workplace right now, crying and whining."

"You are unexpectedly cold."

XXX

"Princess, good work today!"

"Princess, are you thirsty? Please have this juice."

"Princess, go for it!"

"Princess!"

"PRINCESS!"

Midorima twitched testily. The attention on them was overwhelming, and the yelling was getting annoying. Kuroko acted like it was perfectly normal and waved at those guys, which churned his gut and caused his hands to clench into balling fists that shook with the temptation to bury themselves into their faces. The so-called princess was shockingly generous with his smiles, and Midorima had to take a double-take that Kuroko was smiling in public.

"Princess!" a guy in plain black hakama ran to their direction, his face desperate and tired.

Kuroko smoothly turned a concerned gaze at the student, "Is there something wrong, Honda-senpai?"

"Princess," the guy whined, "Please visit our archery dojo! The guests are dropping, and we only had five since this morning!"

"That's a big problem." Kuroko placed a palm on his cheek. Then, he smiled, and Midorima watched the seniors blushed with a smitten look on his face. "I hope you don't mind that I have a guest with me."

"A guest?" the senior turned to Midorima, and the smitten looks changed into something almost hostile.

"Yes, he's an old friend from middle school." Kuroko smiled without noticing the glare that Midorima shot the senior with. The third year sniffed condescendingly at the shooting guard before putting on his worshiping look for their smallest company.

"I don't mind, princess! Come, this way, please."

XXX

It took all of Midorima's willpower to not march forward and, to put it in Takao's words, beat the shit out of those motherfuckers. Kuroko was quite skilled in archery arts, but in order to attract guests, he had to downplay his performance and gave the opportunities to the club members to give him pointless tips. They were too close for comfort, but Kuroko looked quite comfortable with the attention, which was really wrong in every way possible.

"Princess, you're doing quite well for a beginner!"

"Ah, no. It's thanks to senpai-tachi. Without your guidance, I would be fumbling with my stance and quite possibly hurting someone in the process."

Midorima's stomach dropped at the troubled look on Kuroko's face. The teen's acting ability scared Midorima a bit.

The senior panicked instantly, "N-no princess! Princess is a natural, and there's no way you could do such silly mistake!"

Kuroko _beamed_, "Really? I'm glad."

Midorima was not.

They went to a random stall next, and then the chemistry laboratory and so on. He stopped remembering halfway. It seemed tedious, but Kuroko looked like he genuinely enjoyed his role as the princess. The students seemed to accept him welcomingly. Midorima noticed while in the divination club room that Kuroko's smiles were genuine, and he enjoyed teasing his schoolmates. His guts twisted. Where had they gone wrong that Kuroko never show that kind of face to them?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot."

They found sanctuary to enjoy, the shade of a tree behind the school. True to his role, Kuroko sat with his legs folded backward. Midorima himself had one leg propped up while the other stretched lazily on the grass. The way Kuroko drank his canned green tea was as dainty as a noble woman.

"I am." The cross-dresser smiled. "Every day is fun. Even though I missed basketball, it's still fun to watch the club members playing with smiles on their faces. They really love basketball, and I think I wouldn't want them either way."

"You still love basketball."

"I do. Although Ogiwara-kun hates it, I know he longed to play again. I felt that way too, once."

"Your childhood friend? Why?" Midorima inquired with a frown.

Kuroko shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now."

The bespectacled teen was tempted to dig out more answers, but he knew Kuroko was stubborn as a mule. Turning away, he sipped on his can. Red bean soup was not really a good choice, but it's the only drink he would take from the vending machine.

"Let's go out this weekend."

Kuroko looked up at the offer. Midorima refused to meet his eyes.

"I happened to have two tickets to the amusement park, and it would be a total waste to not use it. I don't want to waste it on Takao or Ryoutarou either, and I think it's one step closer for us to restore our relationship."

Kuroko still looked stunned at the unexpected invitation. "Midorima-kun, are you…asking me out on a date?"

Midorima huffed, "I think it's quite clear, thinking how you were perfectly aware of my affections for you during our second year in middle school." _But you had Aomine_, were what left unsaid.

The currently cross-dressing male stayed silent for a few minutes that Midorima found it pretty stupid to suddenly ask a former teammate that he hadn't seen since middle school for a date.

"Would it be okay if I wear female clothing for our date later?" Kuroko asked to his surprise. The taller teen turned and blinked at a smiling Kuroko, before he promptly huffed and adjusted his glasses.

"Do what you want." It might be a cruel joke, because Midorima found Kuroko to be really pretty, and Kuroko knew it.

"It would be beneficial for both of us. No one would look at you weirdly, and I can keep my identity a secret in case we run into one of our old teammates."

"So you are hiding." Midorima smirked.

Kuroko stared at him before jabbing his side.

"Please don't smirk. And, I am not hiding. I'm merely calculating the pros and cons of having my location discovered."

He really did show up that weekend in black leggings, very short black skirt, long-sleeved white shirt, sleeveless purple jacket with trimmed fur on the hoodie, thick huge black glasses without prescription, shoulder-length black wig and knee-high brown boots.

Can't say Midorima complained.

* * *

"Wait, wait, is that _Midorimacchii_?! With a _girl_?!"

"Holy shit, you're right!"

"Uwaah, Mido-chin is on a date with a pretty onee-san."

"Shintarou needs further supervision, so it won't affect his performance in basketball. But, I agree with Atsushi. She is very pleasing to the eyes."

"Eugh Akashicchii just want to have an excuse to approach her."

"What was that, Ryouta?"

"Wait, doesn't she look familiar, Akashi?"

* * *

End…maybe.

**A/N**: Uwaah, six hours of typing and I can't say I'm really proud of this one. I just got my Princess Princess DVD back from a former classmate after almost two years. I re-watched it and I really liked it. I did not plan for the canon characters to appear but oh well. And for the sake of the plot, let's pretend that Midorin has a little bro instead of little sister. And a big thanks to my babe, _**MilkyUke**_ for the term for the twelve-layer kimono. I really want to continue this but I'm really lazy. Reviews are lovely. I'm trying my best to update a few of my current stories and I'm working on a new multi-chapter.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
